Dirty Little Secret
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Etre le secret de quelqu'un peut être douloureux. Voire très frustrant. Mais rien n'équivaut ces instants où elles se retrouvent. Pour ces moments volés, Max veut bien s'y obliger encore peu plus longtemps. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne peut pas demander à Victoria de changer, car c'est ainsi qu'elle l'aime. Maximum Victory. (pas d'emplacement précis dans la Time-line du jeu)


**Hey Strangers !**

 **Ici radio Kiwi, en direct de la post-apocalypse fin de Life is Strange, pour un nouveau one-shot. Juste pour recadrer le contexte, celui ci provient d'un prompt reçu la semaine dernière, me demandant une scène "hot" entre Max et Victoria. Donc oui, vous avez bien compris ce texte est un lemon / NSFW / smut, tout ce que vous voulez, mais vous êtes prévenus. J'en profite donc pour te dédicacer ce texte et te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, chère lectrice (qui se reconnaîtra xD). J'espère que ça te plaira !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tout(e)s une bonne lecture !**

 **See ya. Kiwi.**

* * *

 **Dirty Little Secret**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, tout était calme. Pas de ville à sauver d'une tornade gigantesque, pas d'éclipse étrange dans le ciel, ni de meilleure amie à ressusciter, ou de top modèle surdoué porté disparu à retrouver. Non, aucune catastrophe impliquant des altérations spatio-temporelles irréversibles en vue. C'était inespéré. Max relâcha ses épaules, reconnaissante de pouvoir souffler ne serait-ce que quelques secondes après tous ces évènements. Un petit soupir de fatigue s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ce monde était fou… complètement fou. Alors, le droit de se consacrer un petit moment rien qu'à elle, hors du temps, était le bienvenue. Enfermée dans la chambre noire de développement photographique du labo numéro deux qui jouxtait la salle de M. Jefferson, elle travaillait en silence sur son projet depuis une demi-heure. Et bien qu'elle avait terminé de développer ses clichés depuis quelques minutes, elle prenait tout son temps pour les étendre à l'aide d'épingles sur le fil de séchage. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de traîner autant après les cours. Ce n'était même pas dans ses habitudes d'emprunter un appareil photo argentique pour un travail scolaire. Son _Polaroid_ lui suffisait amplement. Mais, certaines circonstances étaient atténuantes. La compagnie qu'elle avait actuellement dans cette pièce sombre et exigüe lui donnait envie de faire durer cette trêve encore un peu plus longtemps. Rien qu'un petit peu. Pour une fois qu'elles étaient seules… loin des vacheries qu'elles se lançaient au quotidien, loin de l'univers fatidique qui faisait en sorte de les séparer, elle voulait en profiter.

\- Tu as fini ?

La voix un peu sèche et hautaine dans son dos la fit sursauter.

\- O-oui oui, presque… je finissais juste de… bégaya-t-elle en se retournant vers son interlocutrice. J-je… de…

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur la figure qui la surplombait de quelques centimètres. Malgré la pénombre chimérique de la lumière rouge du laboratoire, elle pouvait très clairement discerner le regard pénétrant de Victoria posé sur elle. Ce regard qui pénétrait ses défenses comme si elles n'existaient pas. Ce regard d'acier implacable qui exprimait beaucoup plus de choses que ce qu'il n'aurait dû. Max frissonna, prise au piège et incapable de se mouvoir. C'était la même chose à chaque fois… tout se mélangeait dans un maelstrom de douceur et de frustration, d'incompréhension et de désir de domination. Dès que Victoria se retrouvait sans ses groupies de compagnie, elle changeait complètement de comportement. On aurait dit qu'en un battement de cils, elle n'était plus la même personne. Elle retirait enfin son masque et sa couronne, pour dévoiler son vrai visage… et quand Max redécouvrait ce qui se cachait derrière ce personnage de fille populaire qu'elle s'était construit au fil des années, une faiblesse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir rendait ses jambes tremblantes. C'était enivrant, et dans ces moments là, Victoria la fixait toujours avec une intensité des plus troublantes, au point que les mots n'avaient plus de raison d'exister. Ces derniers n'avaient plus leur place pour exprimer ce qui se passait entre elles. Comme si rien ne pouvait définir leur relation au risque de la gâcher. C'était juste… naturel.

Max déglutit, la gorge sèche. Victoria se tenait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, silencieuse. Et si la châtaine avait tendu la main en avant, elle aurait pu la toucher. Elle aurait pu sentir la souplesse de son gilet de marque sous ses doigts, et sa peau finement musclée juste en dessous. Victoria était si proche, si accessible à ses désirs et pourtant, toujours hors de portée… la blonde la mettait au supplice par la simple distance qu'elle maintenait entre elles. Et la jeune femme le savait parfaitement, car elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement de plus dans sa direction. A la place, la Reine de Blackwell s'était figée et attendait, se contentant de la fixer de ses yeux abyssaux qui lui parlaient dans un langage crypté. Victoria était en contrôle, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de la châtaine et elle aimait cela. Pire… Max pouvait sentir sa jubilation féline de grande prédatrice s'imposer dans son sourire en coin qui se dessinait à la bordure de ses lèvres. Mais cette attitude narcissique ne faisait plus illusion depuis longtemps. La petite hipster pouvait déjà sentir le changement dans son comportement au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Elle pouvait sentir le corps de la blonde dégager quelque chose de différent de l'aura intimidante dont elle se revêtait habituellement, quelque chose d'électrique, quelque chose d'intime et d'indécent. La petite brune rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux malgré sa volonté de rester de marbre. Victoria lui faisait toujours cet effet là.

\- J-je pensais qu'il faudrait étendre les…

Max n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se sentit fermement poussée en arrière. Elle manqua de trébucher mais ses fesses rencontrèrent la table dans son dos avec brutalité, lui faisant récupérer son équilibre. Dans le même mouvement, ses pieds quittèrent le sol alors que le corps de Victoria l'asseyait à moitié sur le plan de travail, son buste collé contre le sien, ses lèvres avides lui arrachant son souffle fiévreux. Max ne résista pas, ne chercha même pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien les symptômes et les fourmillements qui la parcouraient pour chercher à lutter en vain. De toute façon son corps avait déjà cédé à la Reine de Blackwell depuis longtemps. Ce n'était pas la première fois, et elle savait ce qui allait se passer. Son estomac la trahissait toujours le premier en lui envoyant des milliers de décharges électriques qui lui faisaient perdre ses moyens, et son bassin se consumait littéralement d'un désir vorace qui exacerbait son sens du toucher et de l'odorat. Son parfum… son terrible parfum ambré occultait tout le reste. Max s'agrippa par réflexe à la veste de Victoria en passant un bras autour de sa taille, raclant dans le même mouvement la peau de son dos sous le tissu. La blonde grogna de plaisir dans un souffle rauque. Ce son ne fit qu'enivrer un peu plus la châtaine. Elle se droguait à ses réactions animales. Elle se droguait à son être tout entier. Max sentit l'excitation de son bas ventre se décupler, ses jambes faiblirent de nouveau et son entre-jambe se contracter dans l'attente d'un toucher qui ne venait pas. Elle serra Victoria avec plus de force encore contre elle, plantant sans vraiment le vouloir ses ongles dans sa peau. Chacun de ses souffles l'enflammait, la torturaient délicieusement, alors que leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus se déplaçant en rythme l'une contre l'autre. Victoria la dominait de part sa grande taille, mais Max la sentait fragile à son contact, légèrement hésitante. Elle était toujours ainsi. Elle avait peur de lui faire du mal. Peur d'alimenter les braises entre ses mains au risque d'en perdre le contrôle pour de bon. Et pourtant, tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait qu'à alimenter un peu plus le feu passionnel qui les consumait. Chaque endroit où leurs corps se touchaient les brûlait, chacun de leurs souffles partagés leur permettait de vivre quelques secondes encore et manquait de leur arracher un râle d'extase qui faisait frémir leurs esprits d'impatience.

\- Han… V-Vic… tu…

Incapable de dire quoique ce soit, Max eut juste le temps de sentir Victoria s'écarter. La peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal s'inscrivant sur ses traits inquiets. Mais à la surprise de la blonde, la petite hipster ne perdit pas une seconde et rescella violemment leurs lèvres sans la moindre pitié. Elle avait besoin de son contact, besoin de sentir sa chaleur qui l'étourdissait. Et en réponse à sa prise de dominance, elle sentit Victoria sourire contre ses lèvres. Elle sentit son souffle se raccourcir sur sa peau, comme si c'était l'invitation qu'elle attendait pour glisser ses mains chaudes sous son t-shirt et caresser son ventre au niveau de son bassin en de lents cercles sensuels.

\- Vic-toria… expira-t-elle.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Elle prenait son temps pour la découvrir, pour laisser Max se consumer de désir entre ses doigts experts. Et la châtaine s'y abandonnait. Elle se livrait à Victoria sans retenue. Elle lui offrait tout ce qui lui appartenait.

La blonde le comprit dans sa manière de fermer les yeux et de lui laisser carte blanche pour assouvir ses envies. Fière et satisfaite, elle se contenta de sourire doucement en descendant ses lèvres le long du coup de la petite brune pour aller embrasser ce qu'elle savait être son point sensible à la naissance de son épaule. Max fut immédiatement foudroyée et sentit ses jambes se paralyser.

\- Zone érogène, hmm, se contenta de ricaner Victoria en faisant tomber la veste de la petite hipster. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Malgré le ton rendu rauque par la retenue dont elle faisait preuve, Max sentit que sa demande était sincère.

\- N-non….

\- Bien.

C'était le feu vert qu'elle attendait. Victoria remonta brutalement jusqu'à ses lèvres dont elle s'empara avec territorialité pendant de longues minutes. Et Max ne sut jamais comment en moins d'une seconde son t-shirt venait de simplement se volatiliser dans l'atmosphère alors qu'une des mains manucurées de la blonde appuyait dorénavant avec des pulsions lancinantes son sein gauche, ses lèvres retraçant la ligne de sa mâchoire avec possessivité. Elle soupira d'aise, essayant de ralentir sa respiration. Mais les hanches de Victoria appuyées contre son bassin ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Sa cuisse se frottait avec arrogance contre sa zone sensible, humidifiant ses sous-vêtements à chaque mouvement de va et vient. L'héritière Chase savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait parfaitement comment faire réagir son corps. Et Max aimait sa façon de faire. Elle avait toujours imaginé que la blonde serait rude et violente avec aucun intérêt pour ses peurs et ses appréhensions… elle avait imaginé qu'elle se serait contentée de la dominer comme elle le faisait si bien avec le reste de Blackwell. Mais Max s'était lourdement trompée. Et elle n'avait jamais été aussi contente d'avoir tord. Son masque tombé, Victoria était la personne la plus à l'écoute qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontrée. Elle se basait sur ses réactions physiques pour lui plaire, lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait pour ne pas la brusquer. Et si Max lui demandait quelque chose, la blonde y répondait sans chercher à la forcer. Jamais elle n'allait contre sa volonté. Elle faisait toujours en sorte de la mettre à l'aise dans son corps, à l'aise à ses côtés et dans ces moments fiévreux où elle semblait à deux doigts de perdre la contrôle. Mais elle restait une Chase. Les Chase ne perdaient pas le contrôle.

Et dès leur première fois, elle avait découvert que Victoria était une amante douce, attentionnée qui cherchait le réconfort et l'acceptation. La blonde pouvait passer son temps à caresser la peau de Max, ses lèvres comme unique expression de ses envies. Leurs corps qui se frôlaient suffisaient à la ravir.

Et d'autre fois, elle était cette personne agressive, dominante qui avait besoin de marquer son territoire dans sa nuque, qui ne perdait pas son temps dans de longues étreintes. Et Max aimait ses deux facettes, car Victoria choisissait l'une ou l'autre en fonction de ce dont la châtaine avait besoin.

\- Haan.

Max grogna contre l'épaule de Victoria au moment où elle sentit les doigts de la blonde cercler sa zone sensible. Ses mouvements étaient rapides, méticuleux et Max ne put s'empêcher d'onduler pour laisser plus d'accès à la main qui lui faisait perdre pied. Ses doigts jouaient avec l'entrée de ses lèvres, pinçaient son clitoris la faisant se raidir à chaque fois. Mais alors qu'elle croyait enfin obtenir ce qu'elle désirait, elle sentit Victoria sourire contra sa peau. Ses lèvres qui redessinaient sa gorge d'un millier de contacts pour descendre entre ses seins, s'arrêtèrent. Oh, Max connaissait ce sourire même sans même pouvoir le voir. Elle le connaissait que trop bien. Victoria se la jouait sadique. Elle voulait une preuve de son pouvoir sur elle. De sa domination. Et Max se sentait mourir entre ses doigts qui perdaient de leur activité. Elle se tortilla, essayant de contenir les contractions de son entre-jambe.

\- Demande le moi.

Max ne répondit rien. Seule sa respiration courte brisait le silence de la pièce, avide d'air. Les mots n'arrivaient plus à se former dans son esprit. Elle s'agrippa simplement avec un peu plus de force au col bateau de Victoria dans l'espoir de lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait gagné. Mais, loin de se satisfaire de ce geste possessif, la blonde se pencha dans sa direction, arrêtant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Max sentit sa respiration lécher ses lèvres, sentit son cœur s'emballer encore un peu plus. Elle voulut avancer la tête pour embrasser Victoria, mais celle-ci se recula en un mouvement si fluide que Max n'eut pas le temps de comprendre. La riche jeune femme conservait avec une maîtrise parfaite la distance ridicule qui les séparait et s'en réjouissait un peu trop.

\- Victoria…. S'il te plaît…

Dans un sourire félin, Victoria laissa de nouveau ses lèvres descendre le long de son coup, en accélérant enfin son mouvement entre ses cuisses. Max se contorsionna, extatique. Rejetant sa tête en arrière, elle lâcha un souffle rauque qui fit frémir son amante avant de ramener son front dans le creux de son cou.

\- Tu es prête, souffla l'héritière Chase au creux de son oreille, sa respiration sifflante.

Ce n'était pas une question, et Max n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, que Victoria l'embrassa soudainement avec frénésie, étouffant son rugissement mêlé de plaisir et de douleur quand un des doigts de la riche blonde pénétra en elle. Max se crispa, l'alchimie de la langue de Victoria dans sa bouche s'accordant à son doigt qui entrait et sortait un peu plus bas, la projetant au septième ciel. Sa respiration s'accéléra au rythme des mouvements de pénétration de la blonde qui faisait s'arquer son corps contre le sien. Victoria souriait d'extase. Max pouvait le sentir à sa façon de l'embrasser et de maintenir ses hanches contre les siennes pour onduler en rythme, sa main libre agrippée à ses fesses.

\- Vic-Victoria…

Oh, Max savait à quel point l'héritière Chase aimait qu'elle murmure son prénom. Et à chaque fois, elle pouvait la sentir frissonner contre elle.

\- je vais… s'étrangla la brune.

Le souffle saccadé, Victoria répondit immédiatement à son appel. Posant ses lèvres sur sa gorge, elle la pénétra avec plus de force encore, utilisant un deuxième doigt qu'elle contracta à l'intérieur de la châtaine, coupant toute pensée logique dans son cerveau. La tête de Max roula en arrière dans un long soupir lubrique. Les yeux fermés, elle s'agrippait désespérément à la blonde, une main plantée dans sa chevelure courte qui bataillait dans tous les sens. Leurs mouvements prirent un rythme de croisière où chacune profitait du corps de l'autre. Et bien que perdue dans l'instant, Max savait que c'était à ce moment là qu'elles partageaient quelque chose de plus fort que tout. Victoria dansait avec elle, lui appartenait et personne ne pouvait briser cela.

Une nouvelle pression entre ses cuisses et Max relâcha tout dans un gémissement plus aigu qu'à l'ordinaire. Son corps fut parcourut d'un immense frisson qui la paralysa entièrement et elle reposa son front contre l'épaule de Victoria, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Cette dernière se décontracta lentement, adoucissant sa prise dans le dos de Max pour la retenir tendrement dans ses bras. Emportée dans l'instant, elle déposa ses lèvres contre la tempe de la brune, écoutant sa respiration saccadée qui peu à peu se ralentissait. L'odeur de son shampoing vanillé mêlée à la transpiration la submergea, lui faisant fermer les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa. Mais pas de la même façon que précédemment. Il n'y avait plus ce besoin charnel, plus ce désir animal. Elle voulait juste rester ainsi, enlacée avec la petite hipster qui se reposait contre elle et oublier que dans quelques minutes elles seraient de nouveau ennemies.

\- Si ça te dit, on peut aller au cinéma ce soir… proposa finalement Victoria, incertaine.

\- Hm ?

A son murmure interrogatif, la grande blonde trouva soudainement un intérêt particulier au bac de développement photographique à sa gauche.

\- 'fin… j'arriverai sûrement à me débarrasser de Courtney et Taylor après la réunion du Vortex Club pour la soirée de vendredi. Donc si tu veux, on peut aller voir un film pour la séance de 22h30… mais je dis ça comme ça….

Max sourit, le front toujours appuyé contre l'épaule de la blonde. Ca, c'était la Victoria qu'elle préférait. Celle qui niait avoir un côté romantique et maladroit. Max releva lentement la tête pour voir ses yeux fixés sur tout ce qui pouvait être autre chose que son visage. Et elle n'avait pas besoin de lumière pour savoir que la Reine de Blackwell rougissait malgré elle.

\- Seulement si c'est moi qui choisi le film.

Un grognement exaspéré lui répondit. Max ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis délicatement, elle apposa une main sur la joue de la riche héritière pour ramener son visage dans sa direction.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne prendrai pas un film d'horreur, c'est promis, ironisa-t-elle avec un petit air mesquin.

Victoria roula des yeux avec sa grâce habituelle.

\- Ne joues pas les filles cool, tu hurlerais avant moi de toute façon.

\- Seulement pour avoir la satisfaction de te faire sursauter.

\- Mais bien sûr… Continue d'espérer, va.

Une lumière suivie d'une vibration insistante en provenance du portable de Victoria les ramena brutalement à la réalité. Leur trêve venait de s'achever. Se détachant de Max, Victoria lui rendit son t-shirt qu'elle avait envoyé promener à ses pieds. Il n'avait finalement pas disparu au contact de l'air songea Max en le récupérant.

Elle l'enfila rapidement, avisant du coin de l'œil la blonde qui rassemblait ses affaires pour partir.

\- Je sors la première, Caulfield. Attend encore un peu avant de me suivre. Je vais m'assurer que la voie est libre.

\- Pour ne pas changer… grogna la brune.

A son ton boudeur, Victoria esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui fit rebondir le cœur de Max. Elle n'avait jamais su à quel point elle aimait ce sourire mi-amusé, mi-prétentieux qui faisait de Victoria la Reine de Blackwell avant que ce sourire ne lui soit personnellement adressé.

\- Ne fais pas la tête.

\- Je ne fais pas la t…

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la blonde la saisit par la taille pour la rapprocher d'elle et lui voler un long baiser bien plus tendre et aimant que les précédents.

\- _Au revoir_ , Max, fit-elle dans un français accentué avec un regard à damner un ange. A ce soir.

Max la regarda sortir, son ventre traversé d'étranges battements d'ailes et les joues rosies. Victoria Chase serait sa perte.


End file.
